InSaNiTY
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: La locura, la Psicopatía y el cautiverio pueden hacer cosas en las personas, ¿Porque no pasas a ver como afectaron a nuestra pequeña Nessie? Espero no me maten por escribir esta locura .-.


Toda la trama me perteneces, la historia va narrada por Nessie. Les medio explico. Todos son humanos (según XP) y Nessie, llega un momento que pierde la "cordura" en si... Mata a todos y se sume en locura total... pero todo a raiz de un ataque que sufre que no narro.

* * *

El significado innecesario de inicio y fin

A la desaparición de esta alma

¿Quién recordara a los personajes?

Desde la ventana de la locura, Adiós.

Hola a mí mismo ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?

Adiós a ti mismo. Entonces ¿Quieres hablar?

…

Nunca he entendido porque hay un inicio y un fin, siempre he creído que eso es irrelevante pero la sociedad siempre ha exigido que todo se clasifique. Siempre me he preguntado, cuando dejemos de existir o la oscuridad y la locura nos invadan a todos… ¿Quién recordara a los personajes de la historia, de la medicina, de los libros y cuentos, las películas, etc.? Cuando hablo conmigo misma, nunca puedo estar de acuerdo.

…

Locura, como flotando en el iré

Psicopatía, una vida son preocupaciones

Locura. Una ilusión que no se puede terminar

Cautiverio, no se puede huir

Locura. Como flotando en el aire

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones

Locura. Una ilusión que no puede terminar

Cautiverio. Al igual que la corrupción continua.

….

La locura me consume cada día más rápido, se siente como si flotaras en el aire, ya no te preocupas por nada ni nadie, todo…. Deja de importar, pero a veces me encuentro encerrada en ella, sin poder escapar, sintiendo asfixiada. A veces la locura juega con mi mente, al igual que la psicopatía, recreando ilusiones de mi vida, con mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos… con mi Jake… y cuando en verdad creo que todo es real… la ilusión termina y me regresa a mi cruel realidad… en este lugar…

…..

La conclusión es descubierta, desapareciendo.

Bosqueja la decoloración del negro.

En la oscuridad no hay tal cosa como la luz.

Desde el interior de la luz, adiós.

Hola a mí mismo ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?

Adiós a ti mismo. Entonces ¿Quieres hablar?

…

Sé qué debo hacer… desaparecer de esta tierra, en mi mente, solo hay oscuridad, y en la oscuridad no hay luz, mi mente ya no es como antes… como antes de que los matara a todos… los extraño, a pesar de estar en total locura, lo extraño. Me digo hola todos los días y me digo adiós todas las noches, con la esperanza de tener un poco de cordura aunque sea, por unas horas o por minutos.

….

Locura. Como flotando en el aire

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Locura. Una ilusión que no puede terminar.

Cautiverio. No se puede huir.

Locura. Como flotando en el aire.

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Locura. Una ilusión que no se puede terminar

Cautiverio. Al igual que la corrupción continua.

….

Mi vida ya no tiene preocupaciones, rio por todo, sonrió por todo, ciento floto, y no puedo huir de esto, a veces ni quiero huir. Las ilusiones se mezclan con la realidad, ya no sé qué es real y que es ilusión, pero no me importa, ya nada importa. Mi alma, cuerpo y mente corrompidos continúan con vida y me hacen "feliz"

…..

Oye, ¿No hemos visto en algún lugar en el pasado?

Tú eres especial para mí.

Oye, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es hoy? No lo sé.

¡Oye! Sería bueno si lo olvidáramos todo por completo.

Locura. Es como flotar en el aire.

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Locura. ¿Oscuridad? ¿Luz? Locura.

Locura.

…

Veo a alguien conmigo, esa persona se ha vuelto especial para mi…. Le pregunto, ¿Qué días es hoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿De qué año? Ella me responde "no lo sé" pero luego recuerdo, que es bueno olvidar, dejar el pasado, cuando se lo digo ella me responde "tienes razón… ¡Mandemos todo a la mierda!" ¿Ya no hay oscuridad? ¿Ya no hay luz? Espera…. ¿Qué son las oscuridad y la luz?

…..

Cordura. Ya no se puede ver la oscuridad.

Pureza. Los días son más largos.

Cordura. Por eso también debe hundirse.

"Pureza" ¿Qué es eso?

…..

Todo es normal como antes… ya no hay más locura y demás, mamá está aquí, papá también, mis abuelos y tíos también, pero sobre todo…. Aquí está mi Jake, abrazándome. Los días con ellos duran más que antes, parecen eternos, estoy cuerda… Esperen…. Porque no habría de hundirme en este punto…. Jake me Dice que soy la pureza en persona… "pureza…" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me hundo en oscuridad?

…

Locura. Como flotando en el aire.

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Locura una ilusión que no puede terminar.

Cautiverio no se puede huir.

Locura. Como flotando en el aire.

Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Locura. Una ilusión que no puede terminar.

Cautiverio. Al igual que la corrupción continua.

Locura. Psicopatía. Locura. Cautiverio.

….

Todo es igual que…. La locura, la psicopatía, el cautiverio, mi cuerpo, alma y mente, siguen corrompidos… de nuevo, todo fue una ilusión… La puerta del cuarto está abierta, estoy cubierta de sangre… por todo lados hay sangre… Salgo al pasillo y camino hacia la puerta, en la cabina de la recepcionista esta una chaqueta y su cuerpo en el suelo, tomo su ropa, me la pongo y salgo… dominada por la locura… Esto es muy bueno, ya no hay de qué preocuparme…. Ya hay de qué preocuparse…

Ahora dime… ¿te dejarías llevar por la locura que hay dentro de ti? ¿O seguirás pretendiendo que no esta allí?

* * *

**Como podrán observar hoy perdí mi cordura. La canción en la que me inspire se llama InSaNiTY es de Vocaloid. si la quieren escuchar abajo les dejo el link de la única versión que encontré subtitulada (y que mas me gusto XD). Espero no me quieran matar por esta cosas .-.**

** www. youtube watch? v=ficlUBRzsbM (quiten los espacios)**


End file.
